And We, the Rogues
by Wuten
Summary: The story of a rogue is one of the most varied stories you will ever hear. Depending on who you hear it from, the story can greatly change based on a person. This... is my story. This is the story of Daika.
1. Enter: Daika Uchiha and Katsuki Uchiha

**A/N: This story isn't actually all about Naruto; it's about my OC, as well as my friends' OCs. It's more of a background/history kind of thing, and it's a prologue to what is coming soon.**

**Ages of Characters as of now:**

**Naruto - 12**

**Sasuke -12**

**Sakura - 12  
**

**Daika - 15**

**Katsuki - 14**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Enter Daika Uchiha and Katsuki Uchiha

The stories of rogue ninjas can be very interesting from others' points of view. For the rogues themselves, it can be one of the hardest things to ever live through a second time. Let us take this story back to the very beginning... before the rogues themselves knew who they were...

* * *

_Two years ago..._

"Haha! You'll never catch me!" A spiky blonde-haired boy with blue eyes, three whiskers on each cheek, and wearing an orange jumpsuit with a black shirt underneath shouted at the two Jounin-level ninjas following him.

"Naruto, you get back here," one of the Jounins shouted back. "This time, you've gone too far!"

"You guys are only jealous because you don't have the courage to do what I do!" Naruto exclaimed. "You don't have the courage to paint on the Hokage faces, do you?! But I do, because I am great!"

"Hokage-sama, we have an emergency!" one of the Jounin said as he returned to the Hokage building to inform him on the situation.

"What is it? Did Naruto do something again?" the elder Hokage asked.

"Naruto has vandalized the Hokage stone faces on the mountainside!" the Jounin explained. The Hokage just sighed. _"Not again…"_ he thought to himself. _"This is the third time in the past month that he's done something like this. What has gotten into that boy?"_

"Naruto, stop this!" the Jounin that was still chasing him exclaimed. "Come quietly and your punishment won't be so severe!"

"Try it," Naruto shouted back. "I can take on anything you can dish out!" He then speeded away faster than the Jounin could follow with his eyes.

"Where'd he go?!" the Jounin asked himself as he sped along where he thought Naruto had gone off to. Just then, he appeared behind a cloth disguised cleverly as the fence behind him.

"Too easy!" Naruto laughed.

"Oh, is that so, Naruto?!"

"Ack!" Naruto shouted. "When did you get there, Iruka-sensei?"

"I should be asking you the same thing! You know you should be at class right now!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Fine…" Naruto said disappointedly. He was then escorted by Iruka to the Ninja Academy, where students train to become the ninjas of the village. Once they graduate, they become Genin, or beginner ninjas. If they can prove themselves, they become Chuunin, and eventually Jounin.

* * *

"Naruto, you've failed the graduation exam last year, and the year before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like that; you should be trying to graduate the academy instead of vandalizing the village." Naruto just made a face at him. "So, because of Naruto, we're all going to have a review test for the transformation technique! Even for those who have already passed the test will have to participate!"

"What the hell? Why us?" one of the students asked. "We shouldn't have to take this test!"

"Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind failing this test, then!" Iruka retorted.

"…On second thought, a review test doesn't seem like such a bad idea." the student said sheepishly.

"Ok, everyone line up in a single-file line," Iruka explained. "we go one at a time, each one transforming into a copy of me. Your score is based on how good of a copy you make."

One of the students laughed to himself. "I've got this one in the bag. This is one of my best techniques."

"First up: Haruno Sakura!" Iruka exclaimed.

Sakura walked up in front of everyone. She had long, pink hair down to her waist and green eyes. She wore a red dress with white, circular designs and dark green pants. "Haruno Sakura ready! Henge!" She said as she transformed into a clone of Iruka-sensei.

"That was very good, Sakura." Iruka congratulated. "You pass the test."

Sakura was ecstatic. "Yes, I did it! Sasuke-kun, did you see that?" He just shrugged.

Iruka sighed. "Okay, next up, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Let's get this over with." The boy said when he was called. He had black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes. He wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest, which was a fan, on the back of his shirt, and white shorts. Iruka was still writing when he transformed.

"…Okay, that's all right." Iruka said. Sasuke walked off to the back of the line, where people that have taken the test would stand.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said depressively.

Naruto walked up to the testing zone. "Henge!" he said as he turned into his trademark transformation of a very suggestive woman. Needless to say, Iruka-sensei didn't take that very well. After falling back from an aneurysm, Iruka was fuming.

"Baka! Don't invent those kinds of techniques! They're a waste of energy! You fail!" Iruka yelled at Naruto. "Go outside, and meet me out there once the exam is finished!" Naruto walked off disappointedly.

Iruka sighed, trying to gather what calmness he had left. "Ok, now that that's over, why don't we move on with the exam. Next up is Uchiha Daika."

"_What? There's another Uchiha?"_ Sasuke Uchiha thought to himself. _"I was sure that my brother had killed all but me before; was I wrong?" _

A boy walked up to Iruka-sensei. He had dark brown hair that didn't go much farther than his neck, and dark red eyes. He wore a trench coat with baggy pants and no shirt underneath, and had a strange marking on his chest. "Ok, are you ready, sensei? I'm gonna blow your mind with this!" Daika exclaimed. "Henge!" He transformed into Iruka.

Iruka looked unimpressed. "Ok, what is the thing that will blow my mind away?"

Daika smirked. "Just watch this." He said with Iruka's exact voice. He did a flurry of hand seals, and with his final hand seal, four pillars appeared out of the ground, and he put a paper bomb on each one, and said, "Fubaku Hojin! Sealed Bomb Square Release!"

Iruka's jaw dropped in amazement. "How did you learn that technique? I was the only one that could do it that perfectly; how did you manage to do it as an academy student?"

Daika laughed. "Easy; I just watched you with my Sharingan activated, and it managed to copy your technique with perfect synchronization. I'm actually impressed on how fast it copied."

Iruka sighed. "Ok, I'm fully impressed, especially since you just started a few weeks ago. You pass."

The tests continued until the end of the school day. Near the end, there was only one student left.

"Ok, last up, our new student, Uchiha Katsuki!" Iruka said.

Both Sasuke and Daika looked at her, surprised. _"Another Uchiha?" _they both thought.

The girl walked up to the front of the room. She had blonde hair, down past her neck, blue eyes, and was wearing a black shirt with ninja shorts. "Ready? Let's do this! Henge!" she shouted as she transformed into another perfect copy of Iruka.

Daika looked at her approvingly. "It's just what I would expect from another Uchiha."

"Ok, looks like everyone's done. Class is dismissed! I'm gonna go have a little talk with Naruto." Iruka dismissed the class, and then went out to talk with Naruto. Daika caught up with Katsuki, and walked through the village with her.

* * *

"I was watching you with your transformation, and I was really impressed with your transformation. It's really harder than I thought it would be at first." Daika told her.

"Thanks. Your transformation was probably the best, though. I wouldn't have ever been able to do what you did back there." Katsuki said back.

Daika smiled. "Don't talk like that; all it takes is practice. I could help you if you wanted. Meet at the training grounds tomorrow at say… after school?"

Katsuki looked at him and smiled. "Sure! That would be nice."

"Ok then! After school it is!" Daika celebrated. "Oh, hey, you wanna go get some ramen? There's this really great place that I found in the village; it's called Ichiraku's Ramen. They're awesome!"

"Hey, yeah, I've heard about that place! I heard someone talking about it the other day; it sounds great!" Katsuki said excitedly. "Let's go!" She grabbed Daika's hand and started running faster than he could keep up at first.

"Dang, could you go any faster?" Daika said surprised. "I don't think I've seen anyone be able to keep up with me when I'm actually trying to run quickly. I'm very impressed. Tomorrow is gonna be fun!"

"Yup!" Katsuki exclaimed. "I'm just excited to be having ramen with you!"

"Yep! Wait, what was that last part?" Daika asked.

"Um…" Katsuki said with a slight blush, "I'm excited to be having ramen with a friend?"

Daika smiled at her. "Yeah, me too! It always tastes better when you're visiting with a friend there."

"Heh, you got that right…" Katsuki said, relieved that he hadn't noticed what she said.

"Well, we're there!" Daika said excitedly. "What are we waiting for? Let's go in!"

They walked into the ramen shop. They were surprised to see that they weren't the only ones that had decided to go have ramen. Naruto was there, along with Iruka-sensei. They didn't expect to see Iruka-sensei there as well.

"Iruka-sensei? Are you having ramen here too?" Daika asked.

"Well, sure! Just because I'm a teacher doesn't mean I can't enjoy life! And this is definitely one of my favorite spots." Iruka exclaimed.

"I can understand that, but why did you bring Naruto with you?" Daika asked again.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at him. "You shouldn't talk about people like that! I'm gonna be Hokage one day, so you'll have to respect me!"

Iruka sighed. "I brought him because he did a good job of cleaning up after what he did to the mountainside."

"Well, that was nice of him," Katsuki said. "did you thank him, Naruto?"

"Yep!" Naruto exclaimed. "I can't wait until the graduation exam tomorrow! I'm gonna finally be a ninja!"

"Yeah, so will I," Daika said. "and that means that you will have to respect me too, y'know!" he said as he shuffled Naruto's hair.

"Well, good luck to all of you in your exam tomorrow; I expect nothing less than perfect from each of you!" Iruka said. "I'm heading off now, so you kids behave yourselves, and be sure to get plenty of rest before the test tomorrow so you don't fall asleep on me!" Iruka exclaimed as he started walking off.

"Man, Iruka-sensei is cool, isn't he?" Daika asked Naruto. "What started out as detention ended up being treated to ramen at Ichiraku's." He laughed. "How does that work?"

They all had a good laugh about that, then Daika and Katsuki ordered some ramen.

"Well, I'm out. See you guys tomorrow!" Naruto waved goodbye. "Next time you see me, I'll be an honorary ninja!"

Daika and Katsuki went back into the ramen shop. "Man, never out of energy, isn't he?" Katsuki asked Daika.

"Yeah, he's something else, that's for sure. That's what makes him Konoha's 'Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja'." Daika explained to Katsuki. They both laughed at that nickname.

"Order up!" Teuchi, the old man, shouted. "Eat up! Remember, it's hot!"

"Thank you!" Daika and Katsuki both said in unison. "Itadakimasu!"

They enjoyed their ramen, each getting three bowls. On their way home, they said goodbye to each other.

* * *

"That was very nice of you to treat me to ramen tonight." Katsuki said to Daika.

"Hey, it was no problem!" Daika exclaimed. "If you ever want anything from me, don't hesitate to ask!"

"Okay, thanks." Katsuki replied.

It started to drizzle a bit. "Well, it's getting late, and it's starting to storm, so we should start heading home. See you later!" Daika started saying goodbye, but he was stopped by something.

Katsuki had hugged him. Tightly. And she didn't look like she was letting go anytime soon.

Daika smiled, and then hugged her back.

"This night was very nice. Nobody has ever done this for me before." Katsuki said, as a small tear came to her eye.

Daika wiped the tear away. "Hey, like I said, it wasn't a problem. And if you want anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Katsuki started to tear up. "Thank you… Daika…" her head nuzzled up to his chest, and that's when she realized his marking on his chest. _"What is that strange marking?"_ she thought to herself. _"It looks like the Sharingan, but at the same time, it doesn't. How strange…" _She looked up to Daika, with a wondering look in her eyes. They both leaned their faces toward each other, and finally met in a kiss. It was small at first, but grew more passionate as time went on.

"_I think it can wait,"_ Katsuki thought to herself. _"After all, I like thinking about this much better."_


	2. The Graduation Exams

**A/N: Took me a while, but here's Chapter 2! :D Here's the ages of the new characters!**

**Tsukinara - 15**

**Chutariasu - 16**

**Saiko - ?? (16-17)**

**Well, onto the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Graduation Exams

* * *

Daika and Katsuki both came running out the doors of the Academy at the same time. "We passed!" people could hear them shouting as they ran down the trail of the village over to the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"And did you see me make all those clones?" Katsuki said to Daika proudly. "I didn't think I could make all those clones perfect!"

"I didn't think so, either," Daika replied. "But when I got up there, I just focused as much as I could, and it eventually came to me!"

They both ordered ramen at the ramen shop, and celebrated there with each other.

* * *

"So, I heard that you passed your tests. Great job, Daika!" someone said right behind him.

"Whoa, don't go sneaking up on me like that!" Daika shouted.

The girl standing right behind him had black hair with white highlights going down to her neck, black eyes, and a fishnet top with a short, purple kimono and an obi. She was fairly shorter than the two, and wore her headband around her neck. Her ninja boots were very similar to Katsuki's, but hers had a small opening in the back of each one, where the heel is located. She laughed. "You know how I like doing that! Oh, and who do we have here? Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, she just graduated the academy too; her name is Katsuki." Daika replied.

"Well, looks like you guys are enjoying yourselves. Mind if I join you? Hey Teuchi, can you get another one up here?" Tsukinara asked.

"Comin' right up," the shop owner announced.

"By the way, I'm Tsukinara. Just call me 'Tsuki' for short." Tsukinara said to Katsuki.

"Ok," Katsuki replied. "I'm Katsuki. It's nice to meet you!"

"Hey, Daika, we heard that you passed your exam today, and now you're one of the group again!" another voice came from outside the shop. Two figures walked in. One man had white hair, orange eyes, but one eye was covered by his headband, a red and white tunic and pants with white under armor underneath, and strange symbols on his palm and upper cheek. The other had red eyes, black hair, and was concealed under a hood and cowl. He had a large, black cape with a collar covering the sides of his face with spikes on the sides. Under his cape, he wore brown, leather armor with red straps and a belt over it, and carried a large sword with a curve at the end behind him. They both sat down next to Daika and ordered some ramen.

"Hey, you want some ramen too?" the white haired figure said to the masked one.

"I don't care much for ramen." The masked figure replied.

"C'mon, man, it's a celebration! You gotta eat something!" the other one told the masked person.

"Don't bother trying to convince him," Daika told the white haired man. "Saiko isn't going to be persuaded to do anything. Isn't that right?" The masked figure didn't respond.

"Oh, by the way," Daika told Katsuki, "these are my best friends. This one," he pointed to the white haired man, "is Chutariasu, and this one," he pointed to the masked figure, "is Saiko. They're both Chuunin, and so is Tsuki over here."

"What does Saiko look like really?" Katsuki asked.

"Nobody really knows; he never takes the mask off for anything." Daika replied. "Even I haven't seen his real face, and I know him the best out of all of us."

"What about the headband over his face?" Katsuki asked as she pointed to Chutariasu.

"I do this for everyone's sake. If you stare at it, you will die. There's nothing to understand about it." Chutariasu answered.

"Oh," Katsuki replied, a little startled. "Why is that?"

"It's a long story," said Chutariasu. "And I'd rather not go into it."

"Orders up!" Teuchi shouted. "Eat 'em while they're hot!"

"Awesome!" everyone shouted. "Itadakimasu!" and they all started to eat their ramen.

"So, you guys are all genin too?" Katsuki asked.

"Nope; we're all Chuunin. Daika here was just a late bloomer." Tsukinara said. Daika choked on his ramen when she said that.

"Hey, I might just be a genin, but I could take on all of you if I wanted!" Daika yelled at Tsukinara.

"Oh really?" Tsukinara taunted. "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind having a little competition, would you?"

Daika was pumped now. "Oh, you know it! What's the competition?"

"First one to the Hokage building and back wins. Loser has to buy another bowl of ramen for the winner." Tsukinara continued to taunt to Daika.

"Ok, deal!" Daika said, who was now ready to bust down a wall to win.

"Ok; ready, set, GO!" Tsukinara shouted. They both started bolting towards the Hokage palace in a cloud of dust.

"Dibs on his ramen!" Chutariasu immediately shouted, but just as he was about to take a bite, Daika and Tsukinara were already back from their race.

"So, dibs on my ramen, eh?" Daika said behind Chutariasu, who just seemed to freeze in his place.

The next few scenes do not need much explanation, as they are too violent to be described, but you can probably infer that Chutariasu indeed felt a sharp pain as he flew across the sky above the village.

* * *

"That's what you get when you try to steal my ramen!" Daika yelled after him.

Everyone went back to their meals.

"So, Katsuki…" Tsukinara began, "I heard that you and Daika had a little get-together yesterday. Care to tell us about it?"

Both Daika and Katsuki blushed.

"Well," Katsuki replied, "I would have to say that it was one of the best nights of my life."

"But it was pouring rain, right?" Tsukinara responded.

"Yes, but we were inside for most of the time, and we ran home before we got too wet." Katsuki replied back.

"I see…" Tsukinara said. "What about you, Daika?"

"_Uh oh, here we go. She always finds out some way to get something out of me…" _Daika thought to himself. "Um, I guess it was pretty fun. We came here for ramen, talked for a bit, then went home."

Tsukinara gave him a weird look. "Anything… else? Nothing exciting?"

"Not really," Katsuki responded, trying to help Daika. "It was just a friendly get together, right, Daika?"

"Uh, yeah!" Daika replied nervously. "Just a friendly get together, nothing more!"

"Right…" Tsukinara said sarcastically. "And you didn't do anything else outside of the shop?"

"_Ah man, she knows…"_ Daika thought.

"Should I just go out and say it, and get this silly quarrel over with?" Saiko announced. Everyone looked over at him; he had three empty bowls of ramen in front of him all in a stack. "Tsuki saw you guys at that point in the road. She saw what you did, as did I."

"So it's true then; I'm not crazy!" Tsukinara shouted. "Daika's got a girlfriend! Daika's got a girlfriend!" she taunted.

"Hey, I'm ok…" Chutariasu said, limping back.

"Where were you?" Saiko questioned him. "You missed quite an interesting development."

"What? What did I miss?" Chutariasu asked.

"Daika's got a girlfriend!" Tsukinara told him.

"Well, well, well…" Chutariasu said. "Looks like our little Daika's growing up." They both laughed. Daika and Katsuki just sat there, blushing like crazy.

"_Man, they're never gonna let me live this one down…"_ Daika thought to himself.


	3. Chuunins!

Daika was walking down the main road of Konoha, when a jounin appeared in front of him.

"Don't you remember? You're supposed to be at the Academy for your team selections!"

"Whoa, you serious?" Daika asked excitedly. "I'd better hurry so I get the good choices!" Daika flew down the streets towards the Academy like a moth to a light.

"Daika!" Katsuki yelled behind him, "Thought you wouldn't make it!" Katsuki said as she tackled him as he turned around.

"Ack! Heh, looks like I made it just in the nick of time, didn't I?" Daika replied with a smirk.

"Hey Daika, looks like you're getting your teams today! Good luck!" Tsukinara exclaimed as she walked up to them. "Well, you kids should get in there; you don't want to get a bad choice, now do you?"

"We're not kids!" Katsuki and Daika said in unison.

"Sure... And I'm not hyper." Tsukinara taunted. "Well, go on! Get your teams!"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot!" Daika exclaimed. "See you guys when we get our teams!" He ran inside, with Katsuki closely behind him.

_"Yes, yes you will."_ Tsukinara thought with a smirk on her face, as she watched the two enter the building.  


* * *

"Katsuki and Daika Uchiha," one of the instructors said, "You made it! Your room for your team is the room at the end of the hall on the left."

"And what about me?" Katsuki asked.

"Didn't I say 'Katsuki AND Daika'?" the instructor said.

They both looked at each other for about ten seconds, then Daika's face lit up like fireworks on the 4th of July.

He looked at the instructor. "You mean, we're on the same team?"

"Go in, and see for yourself," the instructor replied. "You'll be surprised as to who's on your team."

"Well, Daika, what are we waiting for?" Katsuki asked. "Let's go!" She grabbed him and dragged him into the room. They were surprised as to who was in the room.

"Wait, what are you guys doing in here?" Daika asked. Tsukinara, Chutariasu, and Saiko were all in the room.

"We're your new team!" Tsukinara replied. "You kids are gonna be with us from now on!"

"But, why? Aren't you guys chuunin?" Katsuki wondered.

"Yeah, funny story about that," Chutariasu remarked. "You see, you did so well on your exams, that the Hokage himself decided that you two were ready for the Chuunin rank. So, I pulled some strings, and here you are!"

"Man, you always knew how to influence people," Daika replied sarcastically. "Who was the one who asked the Hokage, for _real_?"

"It was me." Saiko said from across the room, standing against a wall.

"Should've guessed," Daika said. "He's one of the most trusted chuunins we have here."

"Actually," Saiko stated. "I'm Jounin-rank now. I'm your instructor."

"So, should we call you 'Saiko-sensei'?" Katsuki replied.

"That would be nice, but no." Saiko said with a stern look. Everyone started chuckling.

"Well, now that we all know who our team members are, what now?" Daika asked.

"I've got a training method that we could use," Saiko began, "But it would involve you and Chutariasu to be in your curse fo-"

"Don't talk about that!" Daika stopped him. He pulled Saiko back into a soft whisper. "She doesn't know about that, yet."

"She's going to find out eventually," Saiko replied. "This is the easiest way for her to find out, without you having to tell her yourself."

"No. We can't train using that. You know how Chutariasu gets when he goes into his Curse Form; remember what happened last time?"

"Oh, I remember. And that's why I'm trying this out; we already know you can take him down, and this is a good way for him to learn how to control his curse abilities."

Daika thought for a long while. "Fine. But if anyone here gets hurt, it's going to be your fault."

"I know," Saiko replied. "That's why I'm making you do this; I've got faith in you, Daika. You shouldn't have any trouble."

_"Yeah..."_ Daika thought to himself. _"That's what he said last time. And we know what happened after that..."_  
_

* * *

  
"Get out of here!" Daika warned the group. "He's too much for you to handle!"_

Daika was with a group of what looked like refugees. Both he and Saiko were staring at Chutariasu, who had suddenly began clutching the side of his head. The mark on the side of his head had been unleashed, and was overtaking his body.

"Damn, his chakra is enormous!" Saiko exclaimed.

"I'll need to use my full curse form for this, if we're going to stop him." Daika said, as he began transforming.

"Daika..." Chutariasu began as he transformed as well. "You can't beat me. I have far too much power for any of you to stand against me..." he said with a grin as his transformation completed.

"We'll see about that!" Daika yelled as he lunged towards Chutariasu, striking him in the chest, and knocking the wind out of him.

Chutariasu fell back, but got up again, cackling like a madman.

"Did you actually think you could beat me with some weak attack like that?" he yelled back at Daika. "I barely felt that!"

"Is that so?" Daika began, "I suppose I'll have to use something more... 'powerful' than that." He charged a dark energy in his hand, and compressed it into a small space, shaped like a ball.

"Eat this!" Daika shouted. He launched the ball of energy at Chutariasu. "You won't be able to handle this much energy, no matter how powerful you are!"

Chutariasu snarled. "And what makes you say that?"

Daika smirked. "Because this will absorb all of your chakra. I call it, the 'Chakra Magnet'."

"What?!" Chutariasu exclaimed. But it was too late; he couldn't dodge the attack in time, and the ball of energy hit him square in his side. What looked like electronic pulses coarsed through his body, as his chakra was absorbed into the magnet. After a few moments, the pulses subsided, and the energy ball vanished. Chutariasu fell to the ground, out of energy, and began to revert back to his original state.

"And that," Daika said, "is a win for me. Looks like I beat him once again."  


* * *

  
"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Katsuki asked them.

"Um, nothing." Saiko told her. "Just a little info about some new training that we're going to try."

"All right!" Chutariasu exclaimed. "This is gonna be fun!"

_"Ah, great. Chutariasu has gotten fired up. This will be a show."_ Tsukinara thought to herself.

"Well, spit it out! What's the training?" Chutariasu asked Saiko.

"Let's go outside to the training grounds; we'll explain the rules there." Saiko replied.

"Man, it's been a while since we've been at the old training grounds, hasn't it?" Tsukinara stated.

"Yeah. TWo years... wonder if anything's changed there?" Chutariasu wondered.

They reached the training grounds a few minutes later.

"Well, here we are. Training Ground 17." Saiko announced. "Alright, Daika and Chutariasu. You guys ready?"

"Um, ready for what?" Chutariasu asked.

"Training." Daika told him. The mark on his chest started to spread across his body in straight lines until they reached around his entire body. He also had his Sharingan activated.

"What is this? What are they doing?" Katsuki asked worriedly.

"Just watch." Tsukinara told her. "They know what they're doing."

"Oh. That." Chutariasu said without much enthusiasm. "Looks like I'll need this." He pulled up his headband. He had a mark as well, but on the side of his right temple. His mark also started to spread, and cover his entire body. His eye, which he warned Katsuki and the others about, was also revealed. It was much like a snake's eye, but had markings on the sides of his eye. His body, when it fully transformed, was covered in stripes much like a tiger, and his body had grown to a huge size, to account for the large chakra gain. A large light had also appeared. Chutariasu grabbed the light, and it formed a large katana with ancient writing along the blade.

"What are those marks on them? This doesn't make sense!" Katsuki exclaimed.

"Just calm down; they've got it under control." Tsukinara told her, trying to calm her.

"Well well... are you ready?" Daika asked Chutariasu.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Are you?" Chutariasu asked back to him.

"Wait one moment." Daika told him. Daika's mark now fully covered his body, and was starting to change his anatomy. His ears grew, and his eyes were also changed by the curse mark. The whites of his eyes were now changed to a very dark color, almost black, and his Sharingan had also been changed. It now had a strange triangular design, as well as the three tomoe seals on it. He bent over slightly, and his trenchcoat started to rustle. Suddenly, two large appendages, as well as a tail broke through the fabric. The two appendages spread out to reveal wings similar to those of a bat. His skin was also a darker gray color, and the mark on his chest had receded to its original state.

"Ok," Daika began. "Now I'm ready."

"Wha... Daika?" Katsuki said, obviously shocked by this new development.

He looked over at Katsuki. "I should have told you before. This is what I am."

"But I don't understand," Katsuki stated. "How did this happen?"

"I'll explain later." He said, with a grin. "Right now, sit back, and enjoy the show." Daika lunged at Chutariasu, and the fight began.

* * *

**A/N: I really like how this one turned out. Sorry it took so long to put up; wasn't accepting any .txt documents for some reason. Anyway, it's up, and the next chapter is well on its way!**


	4. The Story

Chapter 4: The Story

"All I have to do is take your chakra," Daika stated as he conjured up a dark orb in his hand, "And you'll be defenseless." He sharpened his Sharingan gaze on Chutariasu, and launched the orb.

"_Damn, if I get hit by that orb, I'm done for!"_ Chutariasu thought to himself. He jumped up, barely dodging the orb, but did not focus on Daika's movements after launching the orb, or he would have noticed him above his line of sight, using the sun to his advantage.

"Now I have you!" Daika shouted, grabbing Chutariasu and disarming his weapon. "Your chakra is mine!" he shouted, grabbing Chutariasu by the wrists, and holding him in a pinned-down position, slamming him into the ground. His hands began to glow, and chakra began flowing through his body from Chutariasu. "Ninja Art: Vampirism Touch!"

"What did he say?" Katsuki asked the other two watching the fight.

"Ninja Art: Vampirism Touch; it's a technique that only Daika knows how to use." Saiko began. "He developed the ability himself. When he uses the technique, he begins to absorb the chakra of anything he touches, until they have none left to give. This technique is very useful, especially with Chutariasu, because of the large amount of chakra he can restore to himself after using techniques. It makes him not only virtually unstoppable, but he can make an enemy helpless to defend themselves, which is where I come in." Saiko pulled out his large claymore, slamming it to the ground. It stretched to be as tall as Saiko himself, and curved up at the end. "That's when I cleave their bodies in two." Katsuki winced at the thought.

"Now, I believe it's time to end this." Daika spoke in a calmer voice. He grabbed Chutariasu by the back of the head, grasped his hair, and pulled it back to where he was looking into Daika's eyes. Daika flared his eyes for a split second, and Chutariasu collapsed onto the ground.

Katsuki gasped. "What happened to him?" Tsukinara ran up to his collapsed figure.

"That," Saiko began, "was Daika's Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Mangekyo Sharingan?" Katsuki asked him. "I've heard of that; it's supposed to be the strongest form of the Sharingan. To think that Daika can use it is just… incredible!" Saiko seemed surprised by this new development. Katsuki ran up to Daika, giving him a tackling hug, and asking if he was alright. He tried standing up, despite Katsuki hanging off his neck, and was most likely helped by his tail lifting him off the ground. He reverted back to his human form, and opened his eyes, which reverted to their normal red color.

"So, what did you think?" Daika asked Katsuki. "It must have been interesting, to say the least."

"Oh, yes, but…" Katsuki hesitated for a moment. "How did you get that mark in the first place?" She placed her index finger on the center of the marking. "It looks like the Sharingan eye, but I don't think I've heard of anyone who had it on their chest."

Daika placed his hand on Katsuki's cheek. "If I tell you," he began sternly, "You have to promise that you will never mention it to anyone. Under no circumstance you will reveal this secret to any person."

Katsuki placed her hand to her heart. "I promise!"

"Alright, I'll tell you." Daika began, sitting down. "Though, it's not really a story I want to relive."

"_**Chutariasu and I are not as human as we seem. We are beasts; demons, if you want to call it that. We are cursed beings, test subjects by that monster, Orochimaru."**_

"_Come on, we need to get out of here!" Daika exclaimed. "There's no telling when they'll catch up to us!"_

_The two boys were young, possibly only 10 years old, when Orochimaru found and took them to his testing facilities deep within the woods. There, he implanted Chutariasu with genes from various ferocious animals to see if his body would accept the DNA. For Daika, however, he had other plans. He placed his seal on his chest, causing him to wail out in pain as the curse mark slowly took over his body. They were then placed in a cell underground, along with other test subjects that Orochimaru had collected over the years. There, they met Saiko and Tsukinara, who were also old test subjects that Orochimaru had taken. Together, they devised a plan to escape the lair, and return to Konoha._

"_Hurry up! I can see someone else coming after us!" Daika called out to the group, who were still running out of the tunnel that led to the underground facilities._

"_You won't escape!" the figure shouted at the group, pulling out a series of kunai attached to thin ropes, "Lord Orochimaru will not allow it!" he shouted, releasing the kunai towards the young group._

"_Wind Style: Divine Wind Storm!" Tsukinara called out as she pulled out two fans, unleashing a flurry of wind that could cut through the thickest of metals. It knocked the kunai, along with the figure, back into the tunnel, bleeding profusely. _

"_Hurry, this way! We need to get as far away as possible!" Saiko shouted, motioning the rest of the group to follow him. "Cover your tracks; it's a long way out."_

"So, you got out of the forest?" Katsuki asked.

"Barely," Daika explained. "It took us nearly a week to finally get out of the forest that we were in, and by that time, we had nearly died of starvation. Two ANBU Black Ops members found us and brought us back to the village. The Third Hokage kept us under strict guard for many years; it's only recently that they've let up on their policies for the four of us. After they let up, I thought I might as well apply at the Academy. And that's when I met you." Daika stood up, and looked at his hand. "I know this may be hard for you to take in all at once," he clenched his hand into a fist, and lowered it to his side, "But it's all the truth."

Katsuki stood up as well, and took the fist into her hand. "It doesn't matter to me whether you are human or some test subject," she looked into his eyes, "I still love you for what's in here." She placed a hand on his heart. "You may think you are a monster on the outside, but on the inside, you're a kind and gentle spirit." She hugged him tightly, and nuzzled his chest. "And that's what I love about you," she said, smiling up at him. He smiled back.

"…Um, I know this is sort of a bad time," Saiko tapped on Daika's shoulder, "But shouldn't we do something about Chutariasu?" He was still unconscious on the ground.

"Oh, yeah, we should take care of that." Daika looked backwards at him, then looked back and poked Katsuki's nose. "We'll continue this later, alright?" Katsuki looked at him with a pouting face, and reluctantly let go and went with them to check on Chutariasu.

"And the girl knows now?" a dark figure with a large walking stick asked two masked men. They were members of ANBU, covered by black cloaks with hoods up.

"Yes, sir," one ANBU spoke. "It seems that our letting up our guard on them, and letting them converse with the villagers, has backfired on us." The other ANBU spoke. "We can't afford anyone else to know about them."

"Very well," the figure muttered, paused for a brief second, and spoke again. "Then we must silence them. Send your squads to take care of all four of them."

"And the girl, sir?" the first ANBU asked.

"We'll have to dispose of her as well; the girl cannot be trusted with keeping the matters secret." The figure told the others. "She will be silenced along with the rest of them."

"Understood. We will take care of this matter immediately." The two ANBU vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Such a shame," the figure muttered to himself. "Only three members remain of the Uchiha bloodline in the village, and we are forced to get rid of two of them…" the figure walked down the hallway. "I just hope that there is a future use for the one that remains…"


	5. Love

Chapter 5: Love

"So, where do you want to go today?" Daika asked Katsuki. They had agreed to meet at the gates of the Hokage building and spend their day off together. "There's the hot springs, the ramen shop, the river-"

Katsuki cut him off abruptly by placing her finger at his mouth, "I think we should do all three!" she exclaimed. "We can go to the ramen shop, then the hot springs, and then finish the day at the river!"

Daika smiled. _"She always knows how to have fun,"_ he thought to himself. "Alright, then, we'll do all three."

"Hooray!" she cheered, and kissed him on the cheek. "This is going to be so much fun!" She tugged on his arm, "Well, let's go!"

It was early in the morning; the sun had just peaked over the trees of the forest on the edge of the village. The villagers were just starting to come out of their houses, and shops were just now opening. The two teens walked through the main road through the village, looking at the wares that the shops were selling, and eventually stopping at the ramen shop for breakfast.

"Ah, back again, are we?" the shopkeeper smiled, "What can I get you two today?"

"Beef ramen!" Daika cheered. "That ramen that we had the other day was the best I've ever had!"

"And I'll have chicken-flavored, please." Katsuki asked, smiling. "I also enjoyed the ramen the other day."

"Alright, one order of beef ramen, and one order of chicken ramen, coming right up!" the shopkeeper announced. "You two just relax here, I'll have it ready in no time." He went to the kitchen area to begin cooking.

"Oh, hi you two!" a blonde-haired ninja walked in. It was Naruto, and he looked tired and hungry.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Daika asked with an inquisitive look. He had never seen Naruto looking so bad.

"Ugh, Kakashi-sensei called us out to the training grounds today. He said for us not to eat breakfast, but it was just to torture us if we failed the training!"

"Is that so?" the shopkeeper asked from his workstation, "Then I'll whip you up something to eat, on the house!"

"Wow, thanks!" Naruto exclaimed. He was looking healthier already at the sound of free ramen. "So, what happened with you two after I left?" He asked with a devilish grin. "Things didn't get too… 'Comfortable', while I was gone, did they?" He nudged Daika with his elbow.

Daika grinned back at him. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Orders up!" the shopkeeper announced, placing the bowls in front of the three of them. "Eat 'em while they're hot!"

"Itadakimasu," they said before starting on their meals, "Thank you for the food!"

"So anyway," Naruto began with a mouthful of ramen, "How did your first training day go?"

"Well, it didn't go quite as well as we had hoped," a familiar voice said from outside of the shop. It was Tsukinara. "But our team seems to be very well coordinated with each other." She sat down next to Naruto, "I hear that you're in a group with Sakura Haruno, right?"

Naruto blushed slightly, drinking up the last of the broth of his bowl of ramen, "Yeah. I thought it was a good thing at first, but then we've got that jerk Sasuke Uchiha with us too, so she's all over him."

Tsukinara laughed, "Well well, looks like somebody has a little crush! I know how it is." She motioned to Daika and Katsuki as if saying, "Get out of here, I've got this covered." Daika nodded at this, took Katsuki's hand, and the two left without a word.

"Ok, so next was the hot springs, right?" Daika asked.

"Yup," Katsuki replied, "I can trust you not to peek, right?" she asked with a sly grin.

Daika blushed heavily, "O-Of course!" he stammered, "What makes you think I would do something like that?"

Katsuki laughed, "Just kidding with you, that's all!" She grabbed his hand and began to tug him towards the entrance to the hot springs.

The business at the hot springs that day was slow, since everyone else was either on missions or out taking care of daily activities. Because of this, there were only a few people in the hot springs when Daika and Katsuki arrived. They both went to their separate gender hot springs, but who they saw there was an unexpected surprise.

"Sasuke?" Daika asked.

"_It's that new guy from the Academy!" _Sasuke thought to himself. "Daika?"

"Sakura?" Katsuki asked.

"_It's that new girl from the Academy!" _Sakura thought to herself. "Katsuki?"

"What are you doing here?" they all spoke in unison, though the wall separating the two hot springs drowned out the sound from one to the other.

"I'm here soaking in the hot springs," Sasuke replied.

"I'm here to spy on Sasuke," Sakura replied, pulling out a kunai and slowly chipping away at the wall, making a small hole.

"So am I!" Daika and Katsuki replied.

"So, I hear you had an interesting time with your first day of training with your new squad," Daika said, walking into the hot springs.

"Tell me about it," Sasuke replied, "That idiot Naruto just showed me today that he's an even bigger moron than I thought he was."

"Well, that doesn't sound like much of a good training session," Daika replied back, "Didn't any of you even learn something from the training you went through?"

"We did, actually," Sasuke replied, looking up, "We learned that we must work as a team. Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum, is what Kakashi-sensei told us."

"That seems like a believable quote," Daika said, sinking into the water. "Man, these hot springs really help you relax, don't they?"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied, closing his eyes.

"Stop pushing, lemme look!" Sakura fought for the spot where you could look through the hole.

"You can't see anything, there's too much steam!" Katsuki replied, holding Sakura back, "Plus, it's my turn!" She looked through the hole in the wall, "I can't see anyone!"

Sasuke opened his eyes. "It sounds like there's something going on at the other hot springs."

Daika looked over towards the wall. _"That sounds like Katsuki over there."_ He climbed up onto the rocks near the wall, and came across a small hole in the wall. "Hey Sasuke," he whispered, "Come over here. There's a hole in the wall."

Sasuke came over to the edge of the springs, and peered at the hole inquisitively. "Yeah, but why would there be a hole in the wall?"

Daika grinned at Sasuke. "I have an idea."

"It's my turn to look!" Sakura shouted, pulling Katsuki back into the hot spring. She looked through the hole in the wall, but all she could see was another eye at the end of it. A dark, onyx colored eye.

"You were right, Daika," Sasuke said, "This hole really does go all the way through." This was followed shortly after by a scream on the other side of the wall, causing the two boys to fall over into the water, and Katsuki to come up wondering what caused her to scream.

"They're onto us!" Sakura shouted, jumping back into the water.

"Oh man!" Katsuki slipped back underwater.

"So, how's that for irony?" Daika said with a grin. They had just left the hot springs.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself," Katsuki remarked, "We couldn't even see anything because of the steam."

"Ah well," Daika sighed, "At least I had a good laugh about that in the end."

Katsuki pouted, jumping onto Daika and hanging off his shoulders, "But I didn't get to see anything!"

"Don't worry about that," Daika smirked at her, "After all, if you would have looked around the hot spring, you would have noticed that one of the girls in that hot spring was actually a clone of mine I made."

"Oh, that was a dirty trick!" Katsuki shook him repeatedly.

"Ah, I couldn't help my curiosity," Daika laughed, lifting her up piggy-back.

Katsuki yelped slightly, "W-what are you doing?"

"What? It's faster this way," Daika said, "Plus, I run faster than you," He grinned, and began running through the village at a speed so fast that Katsuki could barely hold on.

"How are you running this fast?" Katsuki managed to get out, and then she looked ahead. Daika had slowed down, but they had already reached their destination; he was running so fast, he sped across the river like it was land.

"Well, here we are," he sat down and looked up at her with a childish grin, "The river."

It was like nothing she had ever seen before. The village was just calming down for the night, and the sun was just barely below the treetops. But the light from it was still shining brightly through, and it reflected an incredible glow off the river.

"Oh my, it's beautiful," Katsuki said, sitting down with him. "I don't think I've ever seen the river like this before."

"It's the sunset," Daika replied, "It reflects off it and it just looks amazing. And the best part is, the only way that you can see it, is if you're sitting right here at this exact time." He smiled at her, and she placed her head on his shoulder as they looked at the river flowing downstream.

"Daika?" Katsuki looked into his eyes, "Do you… love me?"

Daika smiled, and placed a hand on her cheek. "Yes, I do, Katsuki. I love you more than anything in the world."

"That makes me," Katsuki managed to get out before she caught him in a huge embrace, "So happy," she said, before hugging his neck and placing herself as close as she could get herself to him.

Daika slowly lifted her head up and stared into her ocean-blue eyes, "I'm happy," he said, kissing her lightly, "That you're happy," he managed to get out before she embraced him tightly in a passionate kiss.

They laid there, motionless, aside from their lips locked, for around a minute. This was a new experience for both of them, so they moved slowly at first. Katsuki got an idea. She pulled off from the kiss for a mere moment, then left a trail of kisses down to his neck, then lightly bit the top of it. This caused Daika to tilt his head out of instinct to give her more room, which she used every bit she could get. Suddenly, Daika lifted her head up off his neck, and brought it back to his lips. This time, he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, tickling the roof of it, causing her to let out a quiet yelp. Their tongues twirled and danced between the two of them, and eventually, began moving in a slow and steady rhythm. Katsuki decided that she would be playful with him, so she pulled away, and bit his neck again.

The reaction she got was not what she had expected.

His eye sclera had turned black, and his eyes were flared wide open. His ears had also begun to take the shape that they would be in his curse form, and his body turned a dark grey, leaving any traces of humanity behind. He looked down at where she had bit him, running his hand along it, and looking straight at her again. She looked into the eyes of not the man that she loved, but the savage curse that was placed upon him. Her mind told her body to move, but she was so paralyzed with fear that her feet would not move. Was it something she did? Was the Daika she knew and loved gone, and the curse had taken over? She barely had time to think, as the figure walked toward her slowly, snarling at her. Was she going to die? He stopped to where he was standing right in front of her, still staring down at her with his dark red eyes.

"**So you're the one that unleashed me, is that correct?" **a dark, sinister voiced escaped from his mouth, **"I suppose I should thank you for releasing me from this boy's hold. So, in return," **he said, slowly creeping his head towards her neck, **"I shall return the favor to you," **he bit her neck, sinking his teeth into the back of her neck. She doubled over in pain.

"**I will not kill you, for you have released me," **he said, looking at the bite mark, **"But you will become the same thing that he has become," **a mark slowly began to form below where the bite marks were. It was similar to the mark on Daika's chest, but it had two more points coming off the circle below the large one, and a fourth circle in the middle of the three circles. It also began to spread across her entire body, engulfing her in the hold of the curse mark.

Her skin changed color to a dark red tint, and her eyes flared open, turning a dark grey and activating her Sharingan. Her hair grew longer, and turned a darker brown, and horns grew out from two points above her forehead. Spikes also grew out along the outer side of her arm, and her nails on her fingers grew more pointed. Her teeth also grew sharper, and her canine teeth grew larger, causing her to grit her teeth in pain. She looked up at Daika, and grasped him around the neck, holding on to him tightly.

"You're not like this," she tried to say through the tears; "You're not a monster. You're a kind-hearted man. You aren't like this. There is good in you, somewhere down there," she said, pulling tighter.

Then, as if the last shred of humanity that was left in him was calling out to her, she could feel that the curse was letting up on him, slowly. The savage look in his eyes was fading, and his body was returning to its original state.

"Katsuki…" he managed to get out, before he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Daika!" she called out in worry as she tried to catch him, but she was faltered by a sharp pain in her upper back. She wailed out in pain as two wings exploded out of her back, spreading to reveal feathered wings, but slowly transitioning into jet-black demon wings near the bottom. She could barely stand the pain, but she managed to crawl to Daika's side before fainting from it.


	6. The Mysterious Girl

Chapter 6: The Mysterious Girl

Overhead, a masked man stood atop a tree, and looked down on the two as they fell to the ground, blacking out. When the sun was completely blocked by the mountains, he placed his hand up to his ear radio transmitter, and muttered, "It's time. They're unconscious, move in."

With the speed and cunning of a panther, three more men appeared in the branches below him, each wearing the same porcelain animal masks. One had a mask with a beak, another had one similar to a cat, and the last one had a mask shaped like a hound. The one with the beak mask pulled out a kunai from his back pocket, twirling it around his finger before gripping it tightly in his hand.

"Begin the operation," the man standing on the tree spoke on the transmitter.

The three men each proceeded to start sprinting towards the two unconscious teenagers, each pulling out weapons of their own choosing.

"Targets: three men."

The men stopped above the teens abruptly, observing the two of them lying there, almost peacefully.

"Distance: forty meters."

The one with the beak mask raised his kunai, positioning it above Daika's head.

"Wind speed: twelve kilometers per hour."

He began to bring his arm down, when he was suddenly struck by an arrow to the side, causing him to collapse and double over in pain as the wound started to bleed uncontrollably.

"Target one, down."

The other two masked individuals looked to their comrade, and to the arrow at his side. They immediately pulled the arrow out, trying to stop the bleeding. Almost exactly after they pulled the arrow out, both were struck almost simultaneously by two more arrows, square in the chest. They fell to the ground, bleeding out. The man atop the tree, astonished at how quickly the attacks had come, retreated to safety.

"Targets two and three, down," A woman in the trees across the river muttered, putting away the bow. She jumped out of the tree, walking across the river towards the corpses that she had hit. She was fairly shorter than Daika, almost nearing Tsukinara's height. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair was tied up in the back with a red ribbon, and she let the leftover bangs hang down to the sides of her face. She wore a light blue kimono-like top, with yellow wave-like patterns along the entire cloth and darker blue fingerless gloves, and a calligraphic symbol on her right arm that read "Arrow". The kimono was cut off at mid-thigh height, revealing black shorts and black high-heeled boots, while her legs were covered by bandages. Around her neck, she wore a necklace with a large tooth, possibly from a cat of some kind. She had a brown leather quiver slung across her back, along with the oak wood bow.

She picked up her arrows off the ground and out of the two men, and walked over to Daika and Katsuki, cleaning the tips of the arrows and sheathing them back into her quiver.

"_This is not what I had expected to happen,"_ she thought to herself, picking up the two and walking along the river.

"_Daika, where are you?" a voice called out to him. He looked around, but nobody was to be found._

"_Who are you, mysterious voice?" he called back, recognizing the voice, but unable to remember whose it was._

"_Don't you remember me?" the voice answered back, forming a silhouette in front of him. "My name is…" but no sound came from it._

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that. Who are you again?" he asked the silhouette, but it faded before it answered. "What? Where did you go?" he looked around, but nothing answered back._

"_What did you do to that girl?" a pair of glowing red eyes suddenly fabricated in front of him, along with a darker silhouette._

"_What do you mean?" he replied to the dark silhouette._

"_You mean you don't remember?" the figure responded, and formed a large, devilish grin across his face. "What about that girl? How will you protect her with that monster inside of you?" A figure of Katsuki formed next to the dark silhouette._

"_Who the hell are you?" he glared at the silhouette, forming his stance for battle._

"_Be careful of how you use that power, kid," the silhouette walked toward him, the dark shadow dissipating around him, revealing himself to be Daika, but a more evil version of him, with a similar dark skin as his curse form. "I'll always be watching, and the second you lose your control, I'll take over, and crush your soul beneath my foot!" the figure vanished, cackling maniacally._

"_Get the hell back here!" Daika yelled, running towards where the laughter came from, but the darkness kept creeping up to him, pulling him back, until he eventually slipped and was pulled into the abyss…_

Daika awoke suddenly in a panic. He sat up breathing heavily, still calming from the adrenaline rush he had before. He looked down; he was under a blanket, and someone had taken his trench coat and hung it on the wall next to him. _"…Where am I?" _he thought to himself, looking around the room. The walls themselves were made of logs, so he assumed he was in some kind of a cabin. The room was medium sized, with a small fireplace and a door on the other wall. Daika stood up, still a bit weary from the previous events, and grabbed his garments and put them on. He walked over to the fireplace, looking into the flames, watching them dance with one another. _"What happened to me? I don't have any idea where I am or how I got here… Oh no, where's Katsuki?" _He panicked slightly, and then looked to the door. He walked over and opened it just a crack to where he could look around in the next room. It was much larger than the room he was in. It had two chairs, and a table between the two. There was also a woman inside that room sitting down, facing the other way.

"I see you're awake," she spoke to him. "Come, sit down."

He opened the door all the way, and walked into the room, pondering how she could have heard him. "Who are you?" he asked the strange woman, sitting down in a chair across from her.

She picked up an arrow off the table, observing it and cleaning blood off the tip of it. "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking someone else's name, isn't it?"

Daika sighed, and looked up at her. "My name is Daika Uchiha," he began, "Of the Uchiha clan."

The woman grinned at him. "But I thought all but two of the Uchihas were all wiped out five years ago? How did you survive?" She looked at him with interest in what he had to say.

"There were… circumstances that left me away from the village when that happened," he looked away. "But that's beside the point. Who are you, and where is Katsuki?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "So that's her name, Katsuki? That's an interesting name. It can mean a lot of things. 'Beautiful moon', I believe is one. And yours, Daika? I believe it means 'Honor', correct?"

Daika stood up. "Enough games, mysterious girl," he looked down at her. "Where is Katsuki?"

"Now now, don't get so worked up," she motioned him to sit down, "she's fine. She's resting in the other room. She had bite marks along her neck, it took me a while to stop the bleeding, but she'll be fine after some rest."

"_Bite marks?"_ Daika thought, and then his eyes widened, the events of the previous evening flashing before his eyes in an instant, remembering what he had done. He dropped down into the chair, his eyes still widened from shock. "…W-what have I d-done?" he managed to stutter out.

"Are you alright, Daika?" she asked him worriedly, standing up. "Should I go wake her?" But he couldn't answer, the shock was too great for him to bear, and he just sat there, wide-eyed, trying to comprehend what he had done. The girl, worried, went into the other room to check on Katsuki.

She came out a few moments later, guiding a tired Katsuki out of the room. "Here," the girl explained to them, bringing Katsuki around to Daika, "I'll go and make us some tea." She left the two and went out of sight.

As soon as she was out of sight, Daika stood up and pulled a surprised Katsuki into a tight embrace.

"K-Katsuki…" he managed to stutter out, "I-I'm so s-sorry you had to go through that." He pulled their embrace even tighter. "I c-can't imagine how scared y-you must've-" Katsuki put a finger to his lips, quieting his apologies.

"It's alright," Katsuki replied with a heartfelt, yet quivering smile, "We're both fine, and it doesn't hurt anymore." Katsuki buried her face in his chest. "I'm just happy we're both still here…" She closed her eyes, calming down the two of them as they stood there, in each others' arms, comforting each other.

They didn't even notice the girl entering the room again.

Daika opened his eyes, noticing that there were two large holes in the back of Katsuki's top, and he was feeling her bare back. He blushed slightly, turning to see that the girl had come back into the room, and slowly let his embrace relax. "So, you never answered my question," Daika looked at her while sitting back down, Katsuki at his side, "Who are you, exactly?"

"My name is Kyoko Yumiya," she began, "My name means 'prideful child of the bow and arrow', as you may already have noticed." She placed the tea down on the table between them. "My family hails from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall." She looked down, "Well, what's left of my family." She poured three cups of tea for each of them, before continuing. "You see, my mother and father were both killed in reconnaissance not too long ago, and I have become a wandering nomad ever since."

Katsuki turned to her. "That must have been hard for you to go through," she said with a calming voice, "Why did you leave?"

"I had nowhere else to turn to," she sighed, taking a sip of her tea, "My only living family after that was my grandmother, and she just died recently. I'm all that's left as of now, aside from extended family that I don't know." She placed the cup down. "That mark on your neck," she turned to Katsuki, "It's not anything normal that I've ever seen."

Daika turned to the two of them. "Is it similar to my own mark?" He opened his coat to reveal his curse mark on his chest.

"Yes," Kyoko continued. "Though, it has a few different features from that one," she walked over behind Katsuki and parted her hair, revealing a mark on the back of her neck. "This one has two more points coming off it before the larger one. And the point in the middle is smaller than yours," she turned to Daika. "What exactly is it?"

"It's a curse," Daika explained sorrowfully, "I… I lost control of my powers and it somehow manifested into a consciousness apart from my own. It took over and it must have somehow transferred a second curse to Katsuki."

Katsuki ran her hand along her neck, feeling the mark, as well as the leftover bite marks from when he gave the curse to her. "I blacked out from it before I realized what had happened." She relaxed her hand down to her side, looking down at Daika. "I know that you must blame yourself for what you did," Katsuki spoke in a comforting tone, lowering herself to where she was eye to eye with Daika, "But it wasn't your fault, you know that. Don't blame yourself for what happened." She smiled at him, pulling him into an embrace.

Daika looked at the mark on her neck, as well as the bite marks that were left. _"I did this to her,"_ he thought to himself as he brought his hands around to return the embrace. _"I swear I will never let her get hurt again, even if it means giving my life."_

Kyoko smiled at the two teens. _"These two…" _she thought to herself, _"They truly do care about each other."_

"What do you mean, they were all killed?" The old man asked the figure kneeling before him angrily. "They were some of Root's top men!"

"I apologize, sir," the man replied, "But there was another hiding in the trees, I couldn't get a solid glimpse of them before they killed my men. Not only that, but there seems to be no sign of them anymore; the one that killed my men must have taken them away."

The old man gritted his teeth in anger. "Fine then," he turned around, "I'll send my subject after them."

"Sir, you don't mean-" he was cut off by a slam of the old man's walking stick.

"Go, and inform the rest of my decision," the old man said, walking away.

"Right away, Lord Danzo, sir!" the figure vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn it," the man cursed under his breath. "This had better work without any slip-ups. I can't have the other elders finding out about this."


End file.
